neon_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
No Fighting on the Dance Floor
"No Fighting on the Dance Floor" is the second episode in Starfoxer117's campaign, "Night City". Synopsis After interrogating several captives from the ambush, the group heads to the Red Light District nightclub known as The Happy House ''in search of an illegal weapons dealer named Calvin M; one of Papi's business partners and a skilled decoder, intending for him to decrypt the datachip they found. They locate him, but find themselves caught among a gang hit targeting Calvin. They fight off the attackers, but quickly come to realize that Cordelia slipped away with Calvin, as well as their datachip. Summary After questioning their captives taken from the ambush at Tunnel C6, Cordelia executed them and suggested that the group shift their focus to decoding the datachip they had stolen. Papi, knowing various people in the area working through the black market, told the group of his contact that could decode the chip for them; an arms dealer named Calvin M, who had proven his skills in deciphering complicated codes before. Supposedly, he often spent a lot of time drinking his money away at the local night club; ''The Happy House. Immediately after their interrogation was done, the group set off for the Red Light District. Deciding to take the subway to Center Crossing Station, they were attacked by a group of lowlifes at the station exit. The moment one showed a sign of hostility, the group eliminated them with extreme efficiency. However, one escaped from the gory scene. After leaving the bodies in the empty metro station, the group walked to their destination, faking IDs to get in. Once inside, a majority of the group began searching for Papi's target. While getting drinks, Mauve suggested that perhaps Calvin was in on the dance floor in the VIP section. To get in without passes, Cordelia seduced the security guard standing at the door, who then allowed her and the rest of the group to get in, such as long as they didn't mention his name if they were caught. On the dance floor, the party searched for Calvin, eventually spotting him across the room, walking up the staircase to the manager's office. As they followed, Papi noticed three men in gray suits tailing him to the stairs, where they took a table, appearing to be stalking him. Keeping an eye on them, the group followed Calvin to the manager's office, where the receptionist there asked them if they were emissaries from the Yakuza. Playing along, they intimidated her into letting them meet in. The manager was not convinced that they were really members of the Yakuza, who he was paying a dept to at that very moment. Recognizing Papi, the manager said they could stay in the club, such as long as their chat with Calvin happened somewhere other than his office. Now in the receptionist's room, the group spoke to Calvin, who fearfully told Papi that a group he sold malfunctioning weapons to was now trying to kill him. Almost on queue, Cordelia and ZEUS glanced down at the men in the gray suits, finding that they were now assembling SIVA M8-ARs and beginning to quickly walk up the stairs towards them. With only seconds to prepare, the group managed to kill the attackers, only to reveal that there were now about 15 others on the dance floor. As shots were fired, the room cleared as people screamed and called the authorities. After a bloody firefight and too many close calls, the group noticed that at some point during the fight, Cordelia and Calvin, as well as the datachip that they needed him to decode, went missing. In a state of confusion, they left the barren dance floor and began to plan their next move. Trivia * Just after the interrogation ended, the party saw the crime scene they had just left at Tunnel C6 being reported on the local new channel, Channel 15 News. * During the fight on the dance floor, Cordelia stole the manager's revolver, Love-Buzz. Category:Episodes in Night City